


The Big Day

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [35]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Merle, of all people, was helping Hitomi get ready for her wedding. Van never thought he'd see the day...~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Kanzaki Hitomi/Allen Schezar
Series: Fandom Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 2





	The Big Day

Merle was, of all things, helping Hitomi. When they had first met, Van thought such a thing would never happen, yet right there before his eyes, it was. Merle was helping Hitomi arrange her dress, hair and the jewellery she had been given to wear. After all, Hitomi hadn't any idea about the fashions of this world, even if she had been there a while now, and Merle, being the only female really associated with her, felt it was her responsibility to make sure they all looked good. Even if she preferred simple things herself, with the occasional shiny.

"You know, Lord Van, it's really improper for you to be watching ladies get dressed," Merle said suddenly, not even turning around.

Van blushed. He'd only just come in to witness the impossible event, and he's been immediately caught out.

"But since the only thing left right now is to help Hitomi with her hair, I suppose we can overlook this indiscretion," the cat girl said, sniffing. "So get over here and give me a hand! She's holding things already and I need more hands for this to work!"

Van ran to do as instructed.

"Are you looking forward to this Hitomi?" Van asked, holding bits of hair as Merle told him to.

"Yes, I really am. Thanks for coming Van. It wouldn't have felt right to have any kind of celebration without you and Merle," Hitomi answered.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Merle answered, speaking around the two hair pins she had clutched in her teeth. "Not every day highly eligible and noble bachelors like Allen Schezar get married to people who fell to our world from the Mystic Moon after all."

"I should kind of hope not," Hitomi giggled.

As she walked down the aisle of the church, with Van holding her arm as the man giving her away, and Merle a few paces in front as the maid of honour, Hitomi knew that this was the best day of her life. No one, ever, was as wonderful to her as Allen, and she felt honoured that he loved her the way she loved him. Not to mention, he looked gorgeous in his white and gold uniform, with the sword strapped to his side and his hair flowing down his back perfectly.

His blue eyes shone with all the love she would ever need, and she hoped he could see how much she loved him in her own eyes, past the tears of happiness that were threatening to spill forth.


End file.
